The present invention is related to radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for updating credentials used in relation to RFID readers.
RFID readers are capable of reading a credential presented within a defined proximity of the RFID reader. Such a credential read may be used as the basis of, for example, allowing access or another operation requiring identification. In a typical scenario, a user is presented with a pre-programmed credential that the user may then present at an RFID reader. Once authorized by the RFID reader, the user is allowed to perform the function supported by the RFID reader. In many cases, it is cumbersome to require a user to go to a defined location to obtain the pre-programmed credential or to wait for such a credential to be physically mailed to the user. Further, where a global or limited change of access codes is desired, it is cumbersome and costly to require the users to bring in their credentials for re-programming.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for updating credentials capable of authorization to one or more RFID readers.